paw_patrol_explicit_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Pup Noir
this is a spoof / alternative world story about spider-pup / pepper set in Adventure bay city during the great Depression, just like the spider man noir comics. But adventure bay city didn't exist back in the 1930s in the main stream stories. R-rated for graphite fight scenes with gore. And scenes with sexual References. summary Pepper a reporter/photographer pup is working for daily adventure bay(a newspaper that ran in the city at the time) stumbles into a smuggling operation. a jar brakes and spider's of some kind crawl out and one of them bites pepper, he faints and has a vison of a glowing man with holes in his feet and hands. he wakes up hanging upside down like spider man does at times. he heads to the hide away strip club to see his girlfriend brittany and he tells her what happened. Suddenly the club is attacked by the Demon's gang, they try to take Brittany as a hostige, but Pepper attacks them. Pepper knocks one guy though a wall, and and dodges the bullets they shoot at him! Pepper was amazed at what he could do, luckly the hoods and the bystanders didn't get a good look at him, because the lights were dimed. Pepper grabbed Brittany and pulled out of there fast. later on a nearby roof top. Pepper and Brittany talk over what happened. Pepper figures out he has all the power of a spider, even webs! Pepper desides he will use his power to help people. and our story begins i'm still working on the stript but it's coming story It started out as a normal day for Ben Jason as he walked into the daily Adventure bay. He saw that Ryder was hiring a new reporter, a golden retriever with a camera around his neck. "Hey Jason get over here and meet the new guy" R. Ryder Robertson said to Ben. Ben walked over to them "Hi i'm Ben." He said. "Nice to meet you I'm Pepper." Pepper replied. "Show him the ropes ben," Ryder said, " And I'll give you a bonus too" "Ok Ryder," Ben said, "c'mon Pepper i'll show you around." That whole morning Ben showed Pepper around the office. "Ok meet me here at my desk tomorrow and i'll take you out on a news search ok Pepper." Ben said at the end of the day as they where leaving. "Ok Ben see you then." Pepper said, then left and headed for his appartment. The next day Pepper arrived a little to early. Ben wasn't there yet so he waited at his desk. "Hey i got a message for Jason, he here?" a dog dressed in black asked Pepper. "No sorry he's a little late today," Pepper told him, "but i'll take the message and give it to him." "Ok here." he shoved a peice of paper into Pepper's paw and left fast. Pepper looked down at the note it said; "there's a shipment of goods coming in tonight don't be late" the note also had a address on it. "Hmm i think i'll check this out for my self." Pepper said as he walked out of the office and into the streets of adventure bay. He looked around at all the homelss people, feeling sorry for them, but not being able to give them anything because he was in trouble too. He could barely pay for his appartment much less food. Ugh when would this depression ever end, he though Pepper saw now he was nearing the docks of the city. Oh boy this is a bad part of town, wait i know this place thats the hide out club over there. Pepper thought, as he passed a building with no windows with a neon sign that read; The Hide Out. It was closed, and the sign turned off, most night clubs closed during the day. Pepper walked into an area full of where houses. He walked up to the one with the address on the note. I hope this is a good idea, Pepper thought. He started looking for a place to hide and wait. Then he saw a nearby roof top that he could watch from. He climbed up a fire escape and settled himself for a long wait. Hours later A small tug boat moved into the dock quietly. Action at last, Pepper thought, as he watched from his hiding place. Two dark figures jump off the tug and started carring crates off it. Pepper pulled out his note book and started noting what he saw. Suddenly, one of the mugs dropped a crate it broke open reveiling a jar covered with spider symbols and drawings. One of the shadowy figures picked it up. Suddenly he dropped it and it shattered on the ground! Hundreds of tiny spiders swarmed out of it, they crawled all over the guy who broke the jar. They crawled up his body and into his mouth! The dog tryed to yell but his mouth was full of the spiders! suddenly Pepper relized that the spiders were eating the dude from the inside out! The dog's belly suddenly burst open and spiders crawled out all over the body. Then they crawled off into the ocean. Pepper looked down at the dead body there was a huge hole in the stomach and nothing inside his skin but a skeleton! Pepper threw up, feeling sick. Unknown to him one of the spider's was crawing toward him. Pepper suddenly felt a sting and turned his head and saw one of the spiders crawling away from him. "Oh no," Pepper said, as he blacked out. Pepper found him self in a dark web with spiders crawling all over it. A chill went down his spine, as a huge spider bigger then him dropped down at him. Suddenly a bright light blinded him and sent the spiders running to hide. As Pepper's eyes adjusted to the light he saw that the light seemed to come from a man who had holes in his hands and in his barefeet. "Pepper never fear for i am with you," the Man said to him, "I will inpower you, to protect the ones who cannot protect themselfs." "Please lord who are you?" Pepper asked meekly. "I am who I am" he replied. Pepper suddenly woke up, he was laying in a web above the alley where he had climbed to the roof. "oh my head, what a dream" he looked down and feelt faint. "i better get down from here" Pepper said and start making his way across the web toward the roof. Later after he had got down. "That was unnerving," Pepper said, moving his paw's toes. Suddenly a webline shot out of his wrist. "What?!" Pepper was amazed by this. He tried again and again untill he got his control of the web just right. "This is so cool." Pepper said, as he walked toward the hideout club. He just had to tell Brittany about this. He suddenly had an idea, what if he had anymore spider powers. He thought about how spider could crawl up walls. He put his paws on to a nearby wall, then to his amazement he start to crawl up the wall. On the roof Pepper had to stop and take all this in. "i can climb wall and shoot webs..." Pepper said, "i can climb Walls and shoot webs!' Pepper Yelled and jumped onto the next roof. "whoaaa to awesome!" Pepper said, then he jumped to the next roof and kept going until he made it to the hideout night club. Pepper walked upto the door leading into the hideout club. "Oh hello sir" the man at the Door said to him "come to see Brittany?" "I don't have any other reason to be here" Pepper said as he walked in the door. He didn't notice a Cream colored lad walk by the building with a german sheperd walking beside her. Pepper had always hated this place from the day Brittany said she had got the job here. Brittany's mother had been feverish toward the end of her life and foolishly made Brittany promise to get the job that paid the most, sadly the best paying job at this time was being a whore. Pepper refused to allow Brittany to do that, so what did she do? She got a job as a striper! Pepper didn't know what to do with that girl sometimes. As he walked inside he coughed ugh the smoke in here was horrid. He walked up to the stage as a tan colored girl walked off and then Brittany came out, as soon as she saw pepper she blew him a kiss and winked at him. Pepper smiled and waved back. "Man, is she your girlfriend?" a scruffly looking mutt asked him. "Yeah.. i guess she is" Pepper replied "Mister you have to be the luckiest guy ever..." The mutt replied, and walked over to another stage. Suddenly Pepper felt a tap on is shoulder. He turned, and his old friend Dan stood behind him. Dan was a german sherperd with bright green eyes which shown in the dark, like a cats. "Hello Pepper" Dan said smiling, "C'mon back to my office." Dan and Pepper walked though the crowd. Dan was the relutant manager of the 'Hideout'. A few years ago he had been down on his luck, the owner of the hideout had offered him the job. He took it relutantly and vowed to never engage in the evil that goes on in the club to this day. "So Pepper how have you been old friend" Dan said as they went into his office. "I'm fine just had some strange changes that's all.." Pepper replied, "so how have you been?" "Me i'm ok i guess it's just I..." Dan looked at a tan colored mix breed dancing on a stage as they passed it, "...I think i've fallen in love..." Pepper was surprized by this. "Really?" "yes.. she's different then the others and i like her.." "Her name please?" "Karen..." Dan was surprizing melancoly. "Hey shouldn't you be glad about this?" "yeah i guess it's just..." "Go on..." "what if we do get married? Is this the kind of place you raise a family in? And could i get another job?" Dan sighed, "I just don't know.." "Well I..." Pepper was interupted as Brittany Walked up to them. "Pepper i thought i saw you in the crowd!" She hugged him. "Hi Brittany how you doing?" "Fine, I just missed you that's all." "C'mon let's go to your dressing room," Pepper whispered into her ear as he licked her cheek, "bye Dan, good luck with Karen." "Thanks bye Pepper, Brittany i'll talk to you later." Dan walked into his office alone again. Maybe i should tell her how i feel, Dan thought, then i won't be alone anymore.... Hours later. Dan looked at the clock, he had been praying for the last hour or two. I guess i better close the club now, he thought not expecting any thing out of the ordinary. As the pups cleared out of the club (It was an all canine club only) the grils all headed back to their dressing rooms which also served most of them as bed rooms, bathrooms, and basicly a place to call home. Dan stopped Karen before she walked into her room. "Oh hi Dan.. Did you need some thing?" She asked him. "Karen, ever since you came here after your family was murdered I.. I've....." Dan railed off, he didn't know what to say. "Yes?" Karen wondered what Dan was talking about. She wondered if he mment he liked her. She had always liked him since they meet. Together they were the only two peope in this club that believed in God. "Karen...Would you.... well...go on a date with me?" He finaly said, After a silent prayer for courage. "Dan..I..I'd love to!" Karen smiled, her tail wagged. "Well um do you want to go now cause everyone's one and.." "Sure..um just let me change real quick.." Dan blushed, he had totaly forgoten that she was still in her corset. "Oh yeah you'd better do that..um I'll get my coat." Soon the two were wlking thouh the darkened streets together. If only Dan had known what was going to happen while they were gone. "It's time men..." A dog with a .45 colt in his paw, said to a mob of gangsters hiding in an alley with him. "Oh boy those little whores will never see it coming." One of the gansters said. "Don't get cocky, Dick," the leader said, "we may run into trouble." "Ah McCoy lighten up," Dick said, sharping his knife quietly, "this we'll be the most profitable night this month." Dick snickered. McCoy growled at the young pups arrogance and slapped him. "Oww no need for that," Dick said rubbing his jaw with his paw. "Shut up and think fool!" McCoy said as he signaled the gang to move in around the building. Sooner then you would except the gang had slipped inside. They started to quietly ransack the joint, pulling out the cash box and empting it into a sack. Then they snuck into the back stage area where most of the strippers, who other wise would be on the street lived and slept. one by one they snuck into their rooms and tied them up and pulled them from their beds. Meanwhile in Brittany's dressing room. Pepper opened his eyes and sat up in the bed. Brittany was still asleep next to him. Something is wrong, I can feel it. Pepper thought as he got up and dressed. He walked to the door and listened quietly. "Ok this one's next tie her quietly and don't let her yell or the whole place will blow up." Some one whispered only a few doors down. "Oh no." Pepper whispered. He rushed to Brittany and clapped his paw over her mouth, the he shook her and woke her up. "Get dressed. Fast!" After she dressed Pepper helped climb out the window in her room into the streets. "go to my place for the night I'll meet you there later" He whispered, she nodded and snuck out into the streets quietly. Pepper turned and looked though the room, looking for something. There. He thought as he looked though an old chest. He pulled out a ski mask, that had once been Brittany's brother's before he died of cancer. Then he pulled out a pair of world war 1 goggles that her father had worn in the war. He put on the mask, then added the goggles. That should keep my face hidden. He thought as he crawled up the wall on to the ceiling. Suddenly the door opened and Dick and a black pup walked into the room. "No one here..." Dick whispered, "Wait the bed's still warm. And what's this?" He pulled his paw out of the sheets with a white substance on it. "Looks like some one was playing with this bitch." Dick chuckled. "So where are they?" The pup asked. "Search the room, Snow I'll get Tom to help me with the next whore" Dick left the room. Snow started to search the room. Pocketing anything valuable. He was so busy he didn't notice a grey clad figure crawl across the ceiling out of the room. Pepper crawled into the main room of the club and found a quite a site. Almost all the girls in the club were tied paw and paw, on the cold floor with one thug watching them closely. He watched as Tom and Dick dragged another girl into the room. "This one's yours Tom, thanks for the help." Dick said as he went to check on Snow and probably to check the next room Stil working on it more later gallery Brittany (spider-pup noir).jpg P9180147.jpg Category:Fanon storys Category:R Category:Extreme violence